The Fate of Love
by dxgirly2
Summary: The final battle against Naraku commences, and things will never be the same afterwards. Will Inuyasha ever admit his true feelings for Kagome? And what will happen when he does???
1. Naraku's Last Stand

Nikki Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: The magnificent world of Inu Yasha is the sole creative masterpiece of Rumiko Takahashi ~ NOT ME!!!  
  
A/N: Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga have put aside their differences, and have joined forces against their common enemy: Naraku. The archetype villain will not go down easily, however, for he now holds the power of almost all the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel. The battle ensues, and when our scene opens, both Sesshoumaru and Kouga lie in bloody heaps, their fates unknown. Kagome, with the aid of Shippou, has dragged Miroku and Sango, both too injured to move, off the battlefield, and now can only watch helplessly as her beloved hanyou confronts Naraku face-to-face.  
  
Oh yeah: Italics~ Thoughts  
  
"Quotations"~ Dialogue (duh)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One ~ Naraku's Last Stand ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn you, Naraku" Inuyasha growls, the anger inside him boiling to an unsurpassable level. The self-made demon is chuckling to himself as he looks upon the unmoving and blood-soaked bodies of his two most recent adversaries.  
  
"Do not fear, Inuyasha, you will soon be joining them." he replies, a smile touching his lips as he raises his hand to call forth the power of the jewel within himself.  
  
Inuyasha, determined not to give him the chance to strike first, lunges at Naraku, Tetsusaiga poised to slice straight through him. But he is simply not fast enough, and Naraku freezes him in mid-air, drawing on the tainted energy, and slams the hanyou to the ground with the slightest movement of his index finger.  
  
"So hasty to meet your end," he mocks in a slightly amused tone.  
  
Inuyasha pulls himself off the ground, wiping his haori for show. "Keh, Kagome has sat me worse than that!" he sneers, and swings at Naraku again, trying to catch him off guard.  
  
But, yet again, Naraku is too quick, and this time Naraku flings his opponent against a nearby tree, the hanyou making a large crack in the trunk before falling straight into the briary underbrush. He lowers his hand as he laughs yet again, his face lighting up with satisfaction. This time it is a few moments before Inuyasha emerges, blood trickling down his face from the small scratches of the thorns. He hears Kagome's breath catch when she sees him, and gives a small nod to reassure her. The distraction is fleeting, however, and he immediately turns his attention back to Naraku, the growl rising low in his throat, his eyes narrowing in fury.  
  
"Shall we continue like this, or would you rather meet your demise now, half-breed?" he asks, lifting his hand once more in question. "Either way would be pleasurable for me."  
  
Inuyasha sneers, knowing where he can finally hit his foe. "Who are you, to call me a half-breed, when you are one yourself, Onigumo?!"  
  
Naraku's eyes widen with shock upon hearing the hated words, then immediately fill with rage. He cries out a loathing roar as he picks up Miroku's nearby fallen staff and hurls it with the force of a thousand tsunamis straight at Inuyasha's body. The staff strikes Inuyasha like a blade through paper, going straight through the center of his being, and then burying itself deep in the earth behind him. Inuyasha staggers for a minute, gurgling on the blood rising in his throat, before collapsing in a flood of black-red liquid.  
  
So this is it, this is how it ends... he allows himself to think, his arrogant, self-righteous nature now defeated.  
  
So many things left undone...so many things left unsaid... He tilts his head with effort to gaze at Kagome, who is now running towards him, tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
Stupid girl, she'll get herself killed that way...  
  
Naraku's grin widens as he makes to finish-off the hanyou before the girl can reach him, as if he were playing some sort of idle game. But even before he can lift his ill-intended hand, an arrow strikes him through the back, piercing directly into his evil and long-frozen heart. His eyes look down in horror to see the sharpened end sticking straight out of his chest, some-sort of purple substance oozing out of the wound. He makes to grab at the gash, buts quickly retches his hands away, as the flesh around the arrow begins to burn with a feral intensity. He screams in pain and self- pity, knowing that he has been struck at the core of his power and life, the nearly complete Shikon Jewel. He whips himself around in disbelief, meaning to destroy his assassin before his departure into the nether-world.  
  
And there stands Kikyou, a beautiful purple light surrounding her, but a furious expression drawn on her normally placid face. "You are the cause of all of my pain, Naraku," she states with disgust, finally admitting the truth to herself. "And now you shall die." With lightning speed her hand draws back her bow and releases another arrow. Her accuracy is dead on, and the impact of another shot of the miko's power knocks Naraku to his knees. He vocalizes his anguish with an animal-like screech, and reaches up to the heavens as if pleading with the gods he has long since forgotten.  
  
"Quickly girl!! The jewel!" Kikyou commands Kagome, knowing that even her power won't last long against that of the jewel.  
  
Kagome looks back down at Inuyasha, who is now gasping for the air of life. He gazes at her all the while, his eyes seeping with unspoken emotion. I can't leave him, not now... She sobs uncontrollably, grasping his robes, until her knuckles whiten to the shade of nothingness.  
  
"Do it now!!" Kikyou screams from her spot on the battlefield, a few yards away from the writhing Naraku. Her eyes are filled with an urgency unlike any other, and the spark in them is so akin to Kagome's own, that she finally realizes what she must do. With a final glance down at Inuyasha, she leaves his side and rushes to the place where Naraku now lie.  
  
Kagome hesitates only slightly at the twisted and melting form, and reaches straight into the heap of purple ooze at the center of his body, grabbing for the source of the growing light only she could see. She seizes the jewel, purifying it with one touch, and retches her hand away in one quick motion, watching as her hated enemy slowly dissolves in nothingness. She pauses only for a moment, not really being able to believe it's actually over, before jumping to her feet to run back to her fallen hanyou.  
  
She is stopped dead in her tracks, however, by the icy words of her soul's former owner. "Now give me the jewel, girl, so that Inuyasha and I can finally return to hell...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dun-dun-dun...sorry to leave it hanging like that, but I really want to hear people's response to this, cause if no one likes it then I'm not gonna really bother. If you do, though, I'll post the next chapter right away, so give me your feedback!!! Oh yeah, I'm sorry if anyone seems a little out of character, or something seems too simple, I'm not really good at writing action scenes ......................... I like romance much better ............... foreshadowing?? Well I guess we'll just have to see, won't we??? ................ :)~~~~~~ 


	2. Kikyou's Demand

Nikki Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: The magnificent world of Inu Yasha is the sole creative masterpiece of Rumiko Takahashi ~ NOT ME!!!  
  
A/N: I just reread the last chapter, and decided it sounded really strange in the present tense, so starting with this one, I'm going to start writing in the past. Sorry if it confuses anyone!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Two ~ Kikyou's Demand ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome paused only for a moment, not really being able to believe it was actually over, before jumping to her feet to run back to her fallen hanyou.  
  
She was stopped dead in her tracks, however, by the icy words of her soul's former owner. "Now give me the jewel, girl, so that Inuyasha and I can finally return to hell."  
  
Kagome felt her body sway with the impact of the demand, and it was all she could do to keep her knees from buckling beneath her. She whipped her head back towards Kikyou, fear and shock radiating off her very being. "Whh...what?" she stammered.  
  
"You heard me well, girl. I need not repeat myself." Her tone was full of resentment and distaste.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but when nothing came out, she could only run back to Inuyasha, vainly believing that she might be able to protect him. Even her thoughts betrayed her: What else can I do? I'm no match for her powers. She's more of a miko than I could ever be.  
  
She flung her body over Inuyasha's and was half-relieved, half-sorry when he gasped from the added weight of her body. She looked down at his pain- stricken face, not being able to contain the tears now cascading from her eyes. She lowered her head to his chest, sobbing in the red fabric as if it would bring some sort of solace "Please don't go, Inuyasha. I need you. Please."  
  
The hanyou could only murmur an inaudible response, the blood steadily rising in his throat. With strained effort, he lifted his hand to pat her head, wanting to comfort her, but not really being able to. The darkness was now gaining hold of almost all of his reality.  
  
Kikyou's roar of impatience echoed through the wood. "Do it now. Or I will have to take it myself."  
  
Kagome could only glance up at Kikyou before quickly turning her attention back to Inuyasha. Her fear of the woman growing by the second, but so was her anger. She kept her head bowed, but her whisper was fierce. "I will not. You can't have the jewel or Inuyasha. They aren't yours to take."  
  
If she had been looking at the priestess she would have seen an expression of pure shock. Her widened eyes narrowed rapidly, however, as she let out a sigh of fury. "I had not wished to take the life of an innocent, but it appears now that you have become my enemy. Your fate is sealed. Taste your last breath." She drew back her bow vehemently, and released the enchanted arrow.  
  
Kagome's reflexes were fast enough to whip her head back at Kikyou, and scream as she saw the arrow head straight for her, but her limbs were stunned into stillness. She readied herself for the blow, knowing it would be the last thing she felt.  
  
But suddenly, he was there in front of her, his arms splayed out to protect her with his own body. The arrow hit him flush in the heart, and with his energy now all gone, he fell back on Kagome. She cried out in anguish, catching the hanyou's heavy body in her arms. "No!! Inuyasha!! No!!"  
  
Kikyou let out a puff of dissatisfaction and narrowed her eyes even further, into slits of pure evil intent. "No matter, he need not live to accompany me on the journey to hell." She began to lift her bow to take aim at Kagome once more.  
  
Kagome sat there, holding her hanyou, watching as his eyes slowly unfocused and broke the locked gaze with her own. They glazed over as he stared into nothingness, and she felt one last shudder rack through his body at his last breath. Then he went limp, and all the tension his features had held just a moment before fell from view, as his head slumped to the side.  
  
Not being able to believe what was happening, Kagome hugged him tight, as if it would give him life. When his body gave no response at all, she wept uncontrollably into his beautiful silver mane, reality hitting her full force. Inuyasha was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God I'm so mean!!! I like cliff-hangers WAY too much!!! Oh well..... I thought this chapter went kinda slow, and I'm not actually sure I got to a point, but I wanted to emphasize its importance. Well, I'm going to finish the next chapter before the end of the day, so if you want to see it, LEAVE FEEDBACK!!! PLEASE????? I need constant support!!! (Could you tell I have kinda low-selfesteem when it comes to this?????) Yeah.....  
  
Oh yeah, this one's for Chi, since he/she so demanded it! Yeah, I like it rough bitch!!! LMAO..... oh thats great......  
  
****3/5**** Sorry I've been taking so long guys!! I've just been busy with school and my other story....I promise I'll try to get a new chapter up soon!!! 


	3. Beyond the Barrier

Nikki Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: The magnificent world of Inu Yasha is the sole creative masterpiece of Rumiko Takahashi ~ NOT ME!!!  
  
A/N: Yeah...yeah...I know...I took forever to write this chapter...some of you probably want to kill me...but all the reviews really got me motivated...so...here it is!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Three ~ Beyond the Barrier ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat there, holding her hanyou, watching as his eyes slowly unfocused and broke the locked gaze with her own. They glazed over as he stared into nothingness, and she felt one last shudder rack through his body at his last breath. Then he went limp, and all the tension his features had held just a moment before fell from view, as his head slumped to the side.  
  
Not being able to believe what was happening, Kagome hugged him tight, as if it would give him life. When his body gave no response at all, she wept uncontrollably into his beautiful silver mane, reality hitting her full force. Inuyasha was dead.  
  
She lifted her head to the sky, her hands instinctively clutching the nearly complete jewel in her hand and the few remaining shards she wore around her neck. Her cry echoed through the forest, shattering all barriers of time and distance. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Kikyou gasped, feeling a sudden loss inside her being. She watched as the last remnants of her former soul left her body. The strange smoke-like aura seemed to change, and it surrounded the hanyou and the girl. Finally rid of any sort of sustenance and not even being able to give a final thought to what was happening, her empty form fell to the ground. It turned to ash upon impact.  
  
Kagome stared at the sky, tears cascading from eyes that never once blinked. She felt the long-missing part of her soul return as the Shikon No Tama molded into its whole form and landed softly on the fallen hanyou's lifeless chest.  
  
There was a new fullness inside that felt awkward to Kagome, but everything seemed clearer now. She could feel the power pulsing through her veins. The miko powers she had been told she had, but had never been able to feel. She felt whole, and she looked down at her hanyou with the determination fierce in her eyes.  
  
She went to take up the jewel, but with her fingertips just inches away, she hesitated. Her hand was pulsing with a fervent need, but the inner devotion to her moral ideals kept it still. She knew the jewel should not be used for one's own gain; it would taint the sacred object. The logical part of her mind told her to let what was done stay done, and to keep the jewel in its purified state.  
  
But as Kagome looked down into Inuyasha's empty, staring face, a sharp pain ripped through her heart. She wept with helplessness at the thought of living without him, of existing in any realm without him. Her whole body began to shudder as she fought with her conflicting emotions. Reason was gaining control, and her leg muscles had been just about to work into a standing position when her gaze fell to the arrow protruding from his chest; the arrow protruding from his heart.  
  
Inuyasha had given his life for her. He had given his soul for her. For the first time in her life she felt it; she knew what had lain hidden from her all along. It was something she had felt for so long, but had never thought would be reciprocated. He loved her.  
  
Kagome's heart soared to new heights and her hand went to the jewel without a second thought. It flared at her touch, then immediately began to emit a deep comforting warmth. Any previous fears and doubts she'd had melted away, and in the most arcane crevices of her soul, she knew her intentions were right. As she held the jewel lightly in her palm, her free hand drifted to Inuyasha's face, her fingertips brushing softly against the cooled flesh of his cheek. She moved the hand to cradle his head as her mouth instinctively went to meet his. She stopped just before they touched, exhaling softly on his lips. She gripped the Shikon jewel in her other hand, and pressed it firmly to the wound in his heart. "Live as you were, Inuyasha," she whispered fiercely, as if it were a demand, and then took up his lips with her own, rendering the wish true.  
  
Violent torrents of wind whipped by Kagome, threatening to tear her and her hanyou apart. Earth and time seemed to scream in defiance and the reality around her began to meld together, into blobs of unrecognizable substance. Her body felt like it was being pulled into a thousand directions, ready to break into oblivion. She clutched Inuyasha closer to her, and squeezed her eyes shut as the fear began to overwhelm her.  
  
But Kagome never broke her kiss with the hanyou.  
  
She held him to her until the noises stopped. Until the world had ceased to tremor and howl. Until the agonizing pressure left her head. Until there was complete nothingness surrounding her.  
  
For it was in that very moment that she felt a hand grip the nape of her neck, and felt a passion like no other flow through her lips. For a moment, Kagome dared not open her eyes, fearful it would all turn out to be just a dream. The intense mix of curiosity and lack of breath soon superseded that fear, however, and she somewhat reluctantly pulled away. Slowly she opened her eyes to gaze at the hanyou in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha's beautiful and seemingly endless golden eyes stared into her own. They pooled with that same fullness she had seen just before his death; it was an emotion she had been previously unable to identify, but she plainly recognized its meaning now.  
  
He inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a sigh, his heated breath mingling with her own. This feeling of life sent blissful shivers down Kagome's spine. There was no denying his existence now. He lifted a trembling hand to her face, tenderly brushing away a stray tear rolling down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His once cold hands held a warmth she had never felt before, and they softly cupped her face, as he drew her to him once again. His gentle whisper tickled her lips as he repeated over and over between kisses, "Oh...Kagome...my Kagome...my love..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Hmmmmmmmm...I'm not exactly sure if I like the way this chapter turned out...I had writer's block for the longest time...just too many ideas swirling through my head...oh well, whatever...PLEASE tell me what you thought of this chapter and the whole story thus far...the feedback definitely keeps me going...  
  
Note to Chibi Mizu Tenshi: Thanks for the complements...I pride myself in my descriptions...even though they're not always the best...  
  
Note to Siren: Bwwwaaaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaahhhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! ...............thank you................ 


	4. Back To Reality

Nikki Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: The magnificent world of Inu Yasha is the sole creative masterpiece of Rumiko Takahashi ~ NOT ME!!!  
  
A/N: Okay...so I missed my own deadline by a couple of days...so sue me!!! ....no...wait....I take that back. America's way to sue-happy for ANYONE to make that statement....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Four ~ Back To Reality ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a sigh, his heated breath mingling with her own. This feeling of life sent blissful shivers down Kagome's spine. There was no denying his existence now. He lifted a trembling hand to her face, tenderly brushing away a stray tear rolling down her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His once cold hands held a warmth she had never felt before, and they softly cupped her face, as he drew her to him once again. His gentle whisper tickled her lips as he repeated over and over between kisses, "Oh...Kagome...my Kagome...my love..."  
  
Inuyasha let up after a few moments, softly pressing his forehead against hers. His gaze moved up to meet her, his eyes glimmering with tears threatening to fall. It was something Kagome had never in a million years expected to see. His hands moved down to grasp her shoulders, and his eyes closed as if in thought. "I watched it all. Stupid girl, you should've kept the jewel." His whisper was fierce, but when he opened his eyes again, the tears rolled freely down his cheeks.  
  
"Why'd you do it? Why?" He shook her hard in frustration. "You could've been the most powerful miko in all the world, Kagome! You could've had anything you wanted!" Inuyasha's eyes looked wild with desperation. "Why?! Why'd you waste it on me?!" His voice cracked with the words.  
  
Kagome broke the gaze to stare down at her lap, not being able to contain herself. She murmured something inaudible, and Inuyasha gripped her shoulders harder, growling with frustration. "Why?!" He could hardly contain the sob that followed.  
  
She looked up at him, eyes gleaming. "Because I love you, Inuyasha." She bit her lip to hold back the flood of emotion just ready to burst within her.  
  
The hanyou gaped at her for a moment, mouth open, trying to respond with words that were destined to never be uttered. He seemed to be holding his breath in fear, as his eyes searched hers for some unknown truth. He must've found what he was looking for, because he suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
Kagome could barely breathe from underneath the intense pressure he was providing, but she didn't care. She reveled in the feeling of his body wrapped around hers, holding her, protecting her. It felt so right, so natural; it was as if she was made to be in his arms. She closed her eyes dreamily, wanting not only to experience the physical of the moment, but the spiritual as well. Her mind melted into a sea of bliss as her soul mingled with his.  
  
It was then that the emptiness that had surrounded them began to fill, returning them to the brutal reality of only moments before. Neither seemed to notice the change, however, until the kitsune came bounding up to them. He pawed at Kagome with blind horror, bawling his eyes out. "Oh, Kagome! I thought you were gone forever! What happened? It was like you disappeared!" It was not until she patted his little head that he began to calm, and finally took notice of the now conscious hanyou who had just somewhat reluctantly pulled away from Kagome. "Inuyasha?! I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks a lot, kid," he snorted in reply, giving the fox-cub a hard swipe that sent him flying. It didn't keep him away for long, however, and he came running back, rubbing a sore shoulder. "Jeez, I didn't mean it that way," he said sourly. His hands curiously moved to the torn spots on Inuyasha's clothes. "I mean, you never could've lived with those wounds." He bent towards him for closer inspection, and upon finding not so even a scar, his eyes widened in shock and amazement. "Hey! Where'd they go?!"  
  
Inuyasha growled with frustration, pushing the intruding kitsune away roughly. "Don't ask me. She did it." He glanced meaningfully at Kagome.  
  
She clenched her teeth when Shippou turned his gaze towards her. She did not want to relive the experience just yet; her heart was still tender from the pain and joy of it all. "I'll tell you later, Shippou. There are more important things to do now. Where's everyone else?" She looked somewhat confused. No one else was in sight.  
  
"Oh don't worry, Kagome. They're all okay. Miroku and Sango are resting over by the river. I stayed here to see if you'd come back.I've been alone forever!" Shippou's face knotted into one sorrow, as if he was reliving the traumatic experience.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his statement, and Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "What do you mean? Shippou, we were only gone for a couple of minutes."  
  
The kitsune climbed up to place a hand on her forehead. "Kagome, are you feeling alright? You and Inuyasha have been gone for hours!"  
  
She swiped his hand away gently. Her lips formed into a question, but the words didn't seem to come out. This is all too weird.the Shikon No Tama must've slowed time for us, or something. She decided it wasn't worth thinking about, since everyone was okay now.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly seemed to remember something, for he grabbed the kitsune up by the collar of the shirt. Kagome gave him a warning look, and he placed Shippou back on the ground. The little demon smoothed his clothes with a scowl. "What?!"  
  
"Where are Sesshoumaru and Kouga?" His eyes stared uneasily at the bloodstained grass where the two had lain.  
  
"Oh, they left awhile ago," he replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Inuyasha began to growl low in his throat and Kagome groaned in frustration. "Shippou! What kind of answer is that?! I mean, are they okay?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh.ummm.I think so. Sesshoumaru just kind of flew away like he always does. I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me." his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.  
  
A few moments of silence passed with the pair staring at the oblivious kitsune, waiting for him to continue. When he did not, Kagome rolled her eyes and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello! Shippou! What about Kouga? Is he alright?"  
  
The cub's face blanched slightly and he looked away from Kagome's gaze. "Uhhh.well.some of his pack must've sensed him injured because they came and took him away. He looked real hurt!" When he saw the awful expression on the girl's face, he tried to reassure her. "Oh, don't worry, Kagome! He's a demon, remember? And he was talking and everything. I'm sure he'll be okay." He gave her a little smile.  
  
Kagome grinned to herself. Shippou was always trying to protect her. What would I do without him?  
  
The kitsune carefully changed the subject. "Well, I think we should go find the others. If Miroku's feeling better, Sango might be in trouble." There was a knowing tone to his voice. He hopped up and began to trot in the direction of the river. Kagome and Inuyasha wearily dragged themselves to their feet and began to trudge after him.  
  
Before the fox-cub got too far ahead, Kagome suddenly thought of something. "Shippou!" He immediately halted in his reply. She continued, "What did Kouga say before he left?"  
  
Shippou turned his head back to her, the mischief dancing in his eyes. "Well.it was a little hard to understand 'cause he was yelling a lot, but I distinctly remember him telling me to protect you from Inuyasha, and that he'd be coming back soon to claim his mate." He flashed a toothy smile at her, purposely avoiding eye contact with the hanyou, then quickly scampered away.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at the notion, but her annoyance changed to amusement when she heard Inuyasha's claws unsheathe and his low growl. He placed an arm about her waste possessively, and solely out of instinct. She couldn't stop her giggle. "Something the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked, her dark brown eyes staring at him innocently.  
  
His growl instantly turned into a scowl, and he whipped his offending arm away from her. "It's nothing. Let's go," and with that he began to quicken his pace towards the river.  
  
Kagome continued to lag behind a little, blissful thoughts dancing in her head. Inuyasha's jealous. He's jealous because someone else wants to take me from him. He wants to be with me, and only me. He's just too afraid to admit it to himself yet. I'll convince him. I'll make sure he knows I'm the one he wants, no matter what...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~God, I hate doing dialogue!! It's so monotonous...and I always feel like I'm writing everyone out of character!!! .....hmmmm....well, tell me what you thought!! I LOVE my feedback!!  
  
Dragon Girl ~ lol, I didn't even realize I made it like that until I read it over!! lol...well, it wasn't exactly the same, since Kagome already loved him and Inuyasha actually already loved her, and the kiss was really nothing but symbolic...lol, do I sound like I'm making excuses??? lol, I tend to do that a lot...  
  
bronie bite ~ :) Thanks for making me laugh!! I need a lot of that...it's so dreary here right now....you're so sweet to call me a great writer...actually, Inuyasha said that didn't he????? lol..... :) 


	5. Awkward Reunion

Nikki Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: The magnificent world of Inu Yasha is the sole creative masterpiece of Rumiko Takahashi ~ NOT ME!!!  
  
A/N: I found this chapter a little hard to write....I hate doing filler...even when it is necessary.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Five ~ Awkward Reunion ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His growl instantly turned into a scowl, and he whipped his offending arm away from her. "It's nothing. Let's go," and with that he began to quicken his pace towards the river.  
  
Kagome continued to lag behind a little, blissful thoughts dancing in her head. Inuyasha's jealous. He's jealous because someone else wants to take me from him. He wants to be with me, and only me. He's just too afraid to admit it to himself yet. I'll convince him. I'll make sure he knows I'm the one he wants, no matter what...  
  
She kept walking in the direction the others had gone in until she heard excited cries of disbelief just ahead. She hurried to the source, and laughed when she caught sight of the scene in the clearing. It was not Sango, who, as a girl, was more apt to do such things, but Miroku that was embracing the hanyou with joy. Inuyasha's shocked and stiffened expression as the monk patted him giddily was worth all the oden in the world.  
  
After allowing this to go for a bit, Kagome cleared her throat to make her presence known. Sango look over at her with a heartfelt smile. "I'm so glad you're safe, Kagome."  
  
It was in response to this greeting that Miroku finally released his grip on Inuyasha. His face lit up all over again upon seeing the girl, and he ran over to her, lifting her up in his arms. "I'm so happy you're okay," he said, after placing her back on the ground. The monk kept his arms around her and beamed at her. Kagome returned the gesture happily, that is, until she felt that ever-creeping hand on her behind. She pushed away from him violently, and gave him a quick smack in the face. Sango, who had seen the act, seconded the opinion by whapping him upside the head.  
  
Miroku rubbed the growing redness on his face, but his expression still held a deviously naughty smirk. Kagome quickly became annoyed by this reaction, but was once again transformed by the slightest growl permeating from Inuyasha's throat. She laughed to herself, and changed the subject. "So, are you guys alright?"  
  
Sango's irritated scowl turned to a pleasant smile. "We're fine, Kagome- chan," she replied, placing a hand softly over her bandaged left arm. "Nothing that will slow us down," she shrugged, and Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "Slow us down? What's the use in worrying about that?" The monk, demon-exterminator, and kitsune stared at him in confusion. Kagome shifted her weight uneasily from foot to foot, staring intently at the ground. The hanyou grunted and gave her a perturbed look. He clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes before turning back to the other three, hands crossed over his chest. "The Shikon No Tama is gone. It's all over. We can all go..." he paused, glancing at Kagome. "We can all stop this useless search now."  
  
"The jewel is gone?!" Shippou exclaimed. "Where'd it go?" he asked anxiously. For something they had all sought after for so long to just be gone when they had finally attained it was ludicrous.  
  
Inuyasha did not reply, but instead kept his gaze fixed on Kagome. A deafening silence ensued, with Miroku, Shippou, and Sango staring at Inuyasha; Inuyasha staring at Kagome; and Kagome staring at the ground. She knew that what she had done was justified, and that none of her friends would really question her choice, (well, except for Inuyasha) but she still couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of guilt deep within her. Had her decision been selfish? After all, she could've just as easily used the jewel to restore Kohaku to his former self, thus giving her best friend the greatest gift of all. But her choice was still different somehow...it was right...it was pure. She didn't exactly know how it was, but she could feel it with her very being. She licked her lips in preparation, and looked up to her friends with hesitant eyes. "I...I used the jewel...I used the jewel to bring Inuyasha back to life."  
  
Shippou opened his mouth to protest, but the demon-exterminator effectively shut him up with a hand over his mouth. She gave him a fierce look and the fox-cub immediately understood. How could he say anything against it, when the hanyou now stood amongst them? He peeled the fingers off his face and gave Kagome a half-smile.  
  
The monk nodded to himself. "You should have no regrets, Kagome. You did what had to be done." He gave her a comforting smile.  
  
Inuyasha gawked at them with utter shock. He shook his head violently, sputtering his words. "Wh...what?! What in the seven-hells are you talking about?! She made the biggest mistake of her life, wasting it on me! She could've done something meaningful with that power! She could have fucking changed the world! But no. She squandered it on bringing a useless half- breed like me back to life!" He couldn't stop the tears from building up in his anger-filled eyes. He turned his back to them in shame.  
  
Kagome put her hands to her face in alarm, not knowing what to do. She looked over for some assistance, but Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all staring hard at the ground in silence. She realized that none of them knew how to reply to Inuyasha; that somewhere, in backs of their minds, they couldn't help the voices that agreed with him. She brushed the hair off of her face in distress, and bit her lip hard. Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards the hanyou and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha growled and grabbed her fiercely by the wrist, twisting it so hard that it caused Kagome to yelp. He threw down her hand and backed slowly away from the group. "I'm going away for awhile...don't wait for me," he said resolutely, then, glaring viciously at Kagome, added, "And don't follow me." Without looking back, he flew up into the sky. Kagome watched him go, the tears pouring down her face, her eyes following her hanyou steadfastly until he disappeared from view...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Blah...blah...blah...yeah, yeah, I know, this chapter was a bore...but I had to do it....otherwise we'll NEVER get to the good stuff the right way...okay???...so, leave me your feedback, and tell me what you thought about this chapter...  
  
Eloy Brightdreamer ~ heh....thanks for the tips...I changed the first chapter over to the past tense like you suggested....oh and I actually typed "retch" on purpose...not reach..., but now I realize that I meant "wrench"....my brain just wasn't working straight that night....hehe...  
  
Phenix ~ I know what you mean about the kiss thing...I feel exactly the same way!!! I'll try to update as fast as I can...I wouldn't want one of my best fans going into a coma, would I????  
  
Oh yeah....if you want to get emailed each time I update my fic, join my Notify List at this site: 


	6. Whispered Truths

Nikki Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: The magnificent world of Inu Yasha is the sole creative masterpiece of Rumiko Takahashi ~ NOT ME!!!  
  
A/N: Another blah...blah...blah chapter, but I think there's some things that need to be explained a little bit...or maybe I'm just being repetitive.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Six ~ Whispered Truths ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome put her hands to her face in alarm, not knowing what to do. She looked over for some assistance, but Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all staring hard at the ground in silence. She realized that none of them knew how to reply to Inuyasha; that somewhere, in the backs of their minds, they couldn't help the voices that agreed with him. She brushed the hair off of her face in distress, and bit her lip hard. Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards the hanyou and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha growled and grabbed her fiercely by the wrist, twisting it so hard that it caused Kagome to yelp. He threw down her hand and backed slowly away from the group. "I'm going away for awhile...don't wait for me," he said resolutely, then, glaring viciously at Kagome, added, "And don't follow me." Without looking back, he flew up into the sky. Kagome watched him go, the tears pouring down her face, her eyes following her hanyou steadfastly until he disappeared from view.  
  
She turned her head down sadly, knowing she was the cause of his pain. Her whole body trembled as her slow tears turned to unbridled sobs, and she fell to her knees. She grabbed at the earth hard with her hands, needing to release her frustration somehow. Inuyasha's bitter words still echoed in her head. 'She squandered it on bringing a useless half-breed like me back to life!' Kagome realized all the pain he felt by living his life as a hanyou; all the loathing he had for himself. He wanted a way out. He wanted to end all the pain. And I denied him that. I forever denied him that freedom. What have I done? She let out a cry of agony, pressing her head into her earth-covered hands.  
  
Shippou touched her arm slightly, and she looked up at him with her dirt- smeared face. His eyes were swamped with sympathy, and she took him up into her arms. Kagome squeezed him so tight that he should have cried out, but he didn't. He wanted her to release all of her pain, and she knew it. After a few moments, her weeping softened, and she released her hold on him. He looked up at her with big, worried eyes. "Are you okay, Kagome?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm better. Thank you, Shippou. I needed that." She gave him one last squeeze then stood back up on shaking legs. Miroku and Sango were both looking at her with cautious eyes, and she tried to reassure them by giving a weak smile.  
  
Sango approached her slowly, and took up her hand in her own. "Let's go back to the village Kagome-chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaede's small hut always provided Kagome with a sense of security that she didn't feel anywhere else in the world of feudal Japan, well, except for in Inuyasha's arms. She snuggled down cozily on one of the mats the kindly old woman had provided her with, and listened to the muffled conversation the others were having in the next room. ~~~  
  
"Is she asleep?" Sango asked Kaede as she returned to the room quietly.  
  
"Aye, child, I believe she does sleep. She looked mighty worn out," she replied softly, setting herself down on the floor to face the others.  
  
"She has reason to," Miroku added, the concern showing plainly in his face as he looked towards her room. He turned back, "Kagome went through a lot today; more then she's willing to share, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. She and Inuyasha seemed different when they came back," Shippou said thoughtfully, and then his expression turned stern. "He better not of hurt her."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that Shippou-chan. I think just the opposite happened. Inuyasha and Kagome had a new sort of tension between them, the kind that comes with love," Sango countered softly.  
  
"Well that's not really our place to judge; none of us were wherever they were, so none of us really know what happened. The more important question, I think, is what actually happened out there on that battlefield," Miroku interjected, his face serious.  
  
"It was exactly the question I hath pondered," Kaede agreed. "None of ye have told me yet what hath transpired."  
  
"Well we finally caught up with Naraku, and with all his underlings gone, he had no choice but to fight us face to face." Miroku explained. "Sesshoumaru and Kouga were there as well, and we all attacked him simultaneously."  
  
"Except for me and Kagome," Shippou cut him off. "Inuyasha told her to stay out of the way as always, and of course she made me stay with her." The kitsune actually looked slightly disappointed about his lack of participation in the battle.  
  
Miroku ignored his impoliteness and continued. "He was just too strong though. He had almost the entire Shikon jewel in his possession. He took us out one by one, as if he had a system to it all. Oddly enough, he attacked Inuyasha last; but even he was no match for Naraku. He drove my fallen staff right through him."  
  
"But why doth he still live? Surely Naraku's blow would hath been enough to slay him," Kaede asked, a slightly puzzled expression on her normally tranquil face.  
  
"Yes, and that's where it gets interesting. You see, Naraku was just about to finish off Inuyasha, when Kikyou appeared." Miroku's eyes widened slightly with remembrance, and he rubbed his newly whole right hand absently.  
  
"My sister, Kikyou?" Kaede breathed sharply, leaning forward in astonishment.  
  
Miroku nodded solemnly, and continued, his voice utterly void of emotion, "She shot Naraku at the source of his power with her arrow. It must have had some sort of incantation on it because it began to burn him from the inside out. She ordered Kagome to remove the jewel from him and she did."  
  
"But that's when Kikyou turned evil!" Shippou shouted in an angry cry.  
  
Miroku shot him a glare and the fox-cub crawled behind Sango in embarrassment. "Kikyou demanded that Kagome give her the jewel and allow her to return to hell...with Inuyasha."  
  
"Tis in such a sorry state, my sister's soul." Kaede bowed her head in sadness.  
  
Miroku hesitated slightly before continuing. "Kagome was defiant, and denied Kikyou her request. Kikyou was enraged and she shot an arrow directly at her."  
  
Kaede gasped, "My sister never would hath committed such an atrocity. Only evil lay in her now."  
  
"The arrow would have shot her straight through, so good was her shot, but Inuyasha blocked it with his own body. It was the final blow his body could take, and he died not a moment after."  
  
"But did ye not say that Inuyasha still lives? I understand not still." The confusion was now plain on her face.  
  
"He does, and that is one of the things we do not completely understand, Kaede-sama," Sango replied gently. "We saw Kagome-chan scream to the heavens with all her might, and a purple aura left Kikyou and surrounded Kagome-chan and Inuyasha. Kikyou fell to the ground and was nothing more than dust, and Kagome-chan and Inuyasha disappeared."  
  
"So my sister lives no longer. Finally she can rest in peace." Kaede's voice had the inkling of a regretful tone to it.  
  
Miroku nodded again. "Yes, but still the mystery remains on the cause of her death. One does not simply fall into nothingness."  
  
Kaede's expression turned pensive. "Methinks I may know the reason. Ye said that an aura left the body of my sister?"  
  
They nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Then what I hath thought would happen all along hath transpired." She sighed heavily and went on, "My sister Kikyou hath been sustained all this time by her hatred of Inuyasha; a remnant of her soul that could not be swayed into normalcy. Kagome must have been able to finally transform that missing piece of her soul somehow, and called it forth from my sister's body."  
  
"How did Kagome change it though? Why did she not do it long ago?" the monk questioned.  
  
"Methinks it was in the moment that she saw Inuyasha leave the mortal world, that she realized her love for him. Her cry for a lost love, one that was pure and true, overcame the hatred the soul possessed." Kaede voice was strong and certain.  
  
"If that is true, than Kagome would have her whole soul. She would be the most powerful miko in the world." Sango's voice held an element of awe.  
  
"You have forgotten something. Kagome used the Shikon No Tama to bring Inuyasha back to life," Miroku pointed out.  
  
"She used the Sacred Jewel?" Kaede asked with astonishment.  
  
"She did. And by using it, she denied herself all that power, and became a normal human girl; nothing to protect, no power to draw on." Miroku finished sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha knows well the sacrifice she made, and is none too happy about it. He believes she should have kept the jewel and used it to do something meaningful. He has gone away for awhile to be alone." Sango provided.  
  
Kaede sighed heavily. "Inuyasha hath never been happy in this world. Yet I somehow feel myself agreeing with him. Would it not hathbeen better if Kagome used the jewel in some other way?"  
  
The three nodded sadly and the monk spoke. "We have all been thinking the same thing..."  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome could not stop the tears pouring from her eyes. She knew now what her friends truly thought of her decision, and she could not help but feel betrayed. She knew she had to find Inuyasha. That she had to explain why she had done what she did. So, without a second thought, she whipped off the blanket and quietly climbed out the window. She wandered aimlessly into the cool night, having only her love for the hanyou to guide her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~I told you this was going to be another blah chapter...heh...and it was my longest yet...I just wanted to make everything clear about what happened...maybe just refresh everyone's memories...hey!! They do it on the show too!!! ...anyways... I promise things will pick up a little in the next few chapters, and I'll try to have them up fairly soon...please review this chapter, or my entire story thus far.....w/e.....  
  
Bunny ~ You have no idea how great that makes me feel!!!! I know...I know...the lemon I forewarned has been long-delayed...but I just have to make it right...and maybe work up my nerve a little...lol...it won't be in the next chapter...but I promise it will be in either the 8th or 9th....lol...probably the latter....  
  
Oh yeah.... if you want an email each time I add a chapter join my Notify List: 


	7. Turmoil of the Heart

Nikki Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: The magnificent world of Inu Yasha is the sole creative masterpiece of Rumiko Takahashi ~ NOT ME!!!  
  
A/N: This chapter takes place at the same time as chapter six, not afterwards .sorry if it confuses anyone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Seven ~ Turmoil of the Heart ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome put her hands to her face in alarm, not knowing what to do. She looked over for some assistance, but Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were all staring hard at the ground in silence. She realized that none of them knew how to reply to Inuyasha; that somewhere, in the backs of their minds, they couldn't help the voices that agreed with him. She brushed the hair off of her face in distress, and bit her lip hard. Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards the hanyou and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha growled and grabbed her fiercely by the wrist, twisting it so hard that it caused Kagome to yelp. He threw down her hand and backed slowly away from the group. "I'm going away for awhile.don't wait for me," he said resolutely, then, glaring viciously at Kagome, added, "And don't follow me." Without looking back, he flew up into the sky. Kagome watched him go, the tears pouring down her face, her eyes following her hanyou steadfastly until he disappeared from sight.  
  
~~~  
  
He could smell it. He could smell her crying, and it ripped at his heart. Inuyasha's instincts told him to go back, to hold her and never let go. But his stubborn and proud nature held him; he was not about to defy his own orders.  
  
He went on for miles, finally stopping only out of pure exhaustion. He landed on the limb of a tall tree in some deep unknown forest, and sat perched for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before leaning back against the trunk to rest.  
  
It was getting dark now, and from his high-up place he could see the sun just setting on the horizon. The reds, oranges, and violets melded together, creating a surreal masterpiece in the sky. Its entrancing beauty reminded him of Kagome's scent, so delicate and sweet, yet unparalleled in its intensity. The thoughts brought a warmth and yearning to his heart. Inuyasha longed to hold her in his arms; to feel the gentle curves of her body; to claim her soft, petal-like lips with his own; to make her his forevermore. He closed his eyes, the visions of her sublime beauty swirling in his head.  
  
A sudden cold breeze swept through the treetops and awoke Inuyasha from his trance. His eyes snapped open and the bitterness returned. His claws gripped the rough bark of the tree reflexively and a low growl began to rumble in the pit of his throat. His words from earlier had been the truth. Kagome could have possessed so much power; she really could have done something meaningful. Instead, she had wasted it on the revival of a hanyou; a being that had no place in the world. He was a weakling among demons, and a freakish outsider in the human realm. All of his life he had borne that pain, had suffered that humiliation. He never would have admitted it, but the escape of death was always on his mind. He was too noble in spirit for suicide, of course, but it was still a constant craving. It had not been his objective when he threw himself into Kikyou's arrow, (that had been his need to protect Kagome) but it had been a welcome change of events. The darkness of death held an alluring attractiveness like nothing else.  
  
Yet, when Inuyasha had found himself out of the confines of his mortal body, he had been reluctant to leave. Something had kept him there. He threw his head back in frustration, angrily trying to think of what it could have been that stopped him from attaining that which he had wanted for so long.  
  
After several moments of strained contemplation, his mind subconsciously drifted to Kagome once more, and the persistent longing returned. That was it! His head snapped back up to attention at the realization. One yearning had ultimately outweighed the other. After achieving death, he had realized he didn't want it anymore. In fact, it would be the only thing to hold him from his true desire. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha had a reason to live.  
  
Kagome meant more to him than the world, more than Kikyou ever had. He had felt an obligatory sort of love towards the priestess, a duteous loyalty to protect her. With Kagome, it was different. She demanded nothing from him emotionally, and from that had grown a free, unbridled love, one whose strength was unmatched. Why had it taken so long for him to realize that simple fact? Why did he have to lie on his deathbed before acknowledging the feelings that had lain inside him all along?  
  
The feeling of renewed life was like none other, and to be in Kagome's arms upon his return had been too much for him. No longer was he able to suppress his emotions for the girl, and the taste of her lips had been a taste of heaven. He had wanted that moment to last forever. But, as always, cold reality had worked its way back into his life, and he felt the emptiness now more than ever before. To have attained ecstasy then been robbed of it was the greatest pain of all.  
  
He wanted nothing more out of life than to just be with her. And yet, somewhere inside him, that self-loathing voice reminded him of his worthlessness. That what she had done was wrong. He was a half-breed. She could never want him; she could never love him. Then why had she said that to be the reason? Perhaps she had done it all to deceive him, and had a more selfish and maniacal objective than that. He could never trust her. He could never trust anyone. But there had been something there when she spoke to him those immortal words, something in her eyes. The deep brown layers had held a richly thick honesty and unspoken devotion he could not deny, no matter how his logical mind tried. He could get lost in those eyes forever, so full of innocence and purity they were, so unlike his own.  
  
When Inuyasha was around her, it felt so natural and right. She, even as a fragile human girl, provided him with a sense of security he felt with no one else. She made him a better person, and he knew that; he had felt the change within himself. He ached to be with her now, to be in her arms, to be held by her for eternity. His heart broke with the thoughts of the pain he had caused her, and he wanted to kiss her soul to restoration. She had a right to refuse him, though, a right to deny him access to her heart ever again, he had hurt her so. Still, he clung to the smallest hope that maybe she would still have him, and they could be one.  
  
Inuyasha moved to a standing position on the branch, looking into the cold night, and made ready to leap into the air to return to his love. And that's when he caught it. He had been too wrapped up in his own inner struggle to realize its presence, but there was no mistaking it now. The ominous scent of Kagome's freshly spilled blood hung heavily in the midnight air...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Sorry if this chapter was a little hard to follow...this is my first try at stream of consciousness...plus, I think it enhanced the portrayal of Inuyasha's inner struggle and confusion a lot...I dunno...Anyways, leave me your comments....please????  
  
little_bit_of_faith16 ~ Thanks so much for the comments!!!! They made me so happy!!!! And I promise the lemon will be coming soon.....pinky swear!!!!!! ~~now that's serious!!!  
  
Oh yeah.... if you want an email each time I add a chapter join my Notify List: 


	8. Midnight Assailant

Nikki Kelly  
  
Disclaimer: The magnificent world of Inu Yasha is the sole creative masterpiece of Rumiko Takahashi ~ NOT ME!!!  
  
A/N: Yes, I know!! This chapter took me forever to complete!!! I'm so sorry, but the combination of school work, work, and writer's block....not to mention a certain someone's annoying comment...kept me from finishing it. But here it is!! Oh yeah...sorry but still no lemon in this chapter...but I promise that there will be one in the next chapter!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Eight ~ Midnight Assailant ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha moved to a standing position on the branch, looking into the cold, black night, and made ready to leap into the air to return to his love. And that's when he caught it. He had been too engrossed in his own inner struggle to realize its presence before, but there was no mistaking it now. The ominous scent of Kagome's freshly spilled blood hung heavily in the midnight air.  
  
His eyes bulged in terror, and even as he dashed down into the forest, his finely tuned nostrils searched for her location. Then he found it, coming directly south from where he had been sitting on the tree. His customary lightening speed seemed to drag, and his legs felt as if they were filled with lead. With every agonizing second that passed his trepidation grew, endless gruesome scenes playing vividly through his mind. In the pit of his stomach he could feel the acids burning with expectancy of the worst, and an utter sense of dread began to overcome him, while the scent of her blood grew stronger and stronger.  
  
Just then, his acute sense of hearing caught a sound that no human-being could ever pick-up, but it was plain as day to him. Kagome's achingly familiar voice came as a muffled cry from just a few miles ahead. A renewed fluid strength surged through his veins, and the noise erased all apprehension from his mind. Inuyasha flew through the trees at the speed of light. With his destination just ahead, his desperate cry echoed throughout the wood. "Kagome!"  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome gagged on the alcohol saturated breath steaming heavily into her face. "Get the hell off of me!" she screamed, viciously trying to kick the man who had just tackled her. He had come out of nowhere, and Kagome could still just barely see him now, the night was so dark.  
  
The unknown assailant chuckled throatily. "Uh-ah, no more of that," he slurred, crushing a grittily rough hand over her mouth. She cried out in horror, helplessly clawing at his rigid arms. He lifted his head up to laugh again, and Kagome could just barely make out his form in the sliver of moonlight shining through the treetops. His unshaven face was dirt- smeared, and his sharp features held a frighteningly delighted smile. Little beads of sweat had begun to form on his forehead, and his dark eyes stared down into her own, glimmering with his intentions. "Now you just lay here quietly, and you won't get hurt," he said huskily.  
  
Kagome screeched beneath his hand, and frantically shoved her legs, hitting him straight in his vulnerable spot. The man's face twisted into agony, and he bowed it down out of sight, trying to regain himself. Then his head shot back up before she even had a chance to make her move. He roared ferociously, and slammed her in the face with his open hand. The blow shocked her into stillness, even as the blood began to pour down from the deep gashes his nails had made across her face.  
  
He ripped off her tie violently, and quickly tied it around her head, gagging her mouth effectively. He squatted down over her midsection, pining her legs down with his own, and grabbed her small hands with one of his, grinding them into the ground above her. He brought his face down to whisper in her ear, and despite her intense need to flee, she lay still as a board. "There's no use struggling. I will have what I want." He lifted up his face to lick his lips suggestively, then glanced downwards. His free hand slid roughly up her skirt. "Don't act as if it's something new. I can tell by your dress that you are much experienced."  
  
Kagome thrashed frantically under his grasp and let out a small whimper. He turned his head up at the sound, and seeing her large eyes brimming with tears, he cocked his head slightly to one side. "Or maybe I'm wrong," he said lowly as his hand wandered forcefully further up her skirt. "The way you tremble shows you're pure." His eyes widened lustfully at the thought, and he brought his mouth down against her ear once more. "And I will be the one to break you."  
  
Kagome screamed against her gag and tried with all her might to push him off of her. But it was no use. Her miko powers were gone, and no longer could she work her will into manifestation. He was just too strong to fight and too drunkenly determined to persuade. Her heart cried out in resistance as she let her body slip into a coma-like state, her conscious mind refusing to focus on the present horror if her reality. The man began to rip apart her top, his eyes now fully glazed over in anticipation, and she stared back up at him with dead, listless eyes. She didn't feel his rough, unshaven face rub across her bared chest, or the blood that had begun to seep from her bonded wrists. She didn't hear his disgusting insinuations about her body, or his pleasure-filled groans as he rubbed himself against her leg. She didn't see him run a sweat-soaked hand over his flushed face in satisfaction, or that same hand quickly move to the ties of his pants. All she could see were the memories of Inuyasha playing incessantly through her mind; she even thought she heard him shout her name.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga with the source of the cry just yards ahead, preparing to slice through whatever was attacking his Kagome without a second thought. He launched himself into the small clearing, his sword poised, but he had enough sense left to pull away just before impact, realizing that he would drive it right through Kagome as well. He jumped backwards a little bit to take in the situation.  
  
A large, half-undressed man sat straddled over the girl, one hand fumbling with his pants, and the other gripping Kagome's hands to the ground above her head. Her hair framed her bloody, mud-smeared face in a wild, tangled mess. Blood was gushing from deep scratches on her face, neck, and arms; and large welts splotched the pale skin on her naked torso and uncovered thighs. For a moment, he thought her dead, her body and gaze were so unmoving, but then, he caught sight of the tears pouring from her eyes. He almost charged at the man again, his anger reaching an unsurpassable level, but he forced his legs to stay. He had to get the swine away from Kagome first.  
  
He growled fiercely and crouched down into an attack position. "Get the fuck off of her!"  
  
The man lifted his head from her and turned it back to Inuyasha in annoyance. "Hey, back off buddy, and you can have her when I'm done." His slurred comment proved his complete incompetence; he had no idea the kind of being he was dealing with.  
  
The hanyou roared again at the remark, but skillfully noticed the man's raised position and saw his chance. He leapt towards his victim and swung his sword hard all in one movement, effectively severing the man's head from his body. It fell to the ground with a thump, rolling face down into the grass.  
  
A now fully aware Kagome screamed in horror as the blood spurting corpse landed on her, crushing her with its weight. "Inuyasha!" she cried as she tried to keep the repulsive stream of black-red liquid from flowing into her open mouth.  
  
The hanyou planted the Tetsusaiga into the red-stained earth and rushed to her. He heaved the heavy remains off of her and rolled it a little distance away. The disgusting stench of blood, alcohol, and aroused sweat was making him nauseous, and he had to keep himself from retching as he kicked the detached head away. He then immediately returned to the girl's side, hovering over her in intense concern. "Kagome, are you okay?!"  
  
She threw herself up into his arms, weeping loudly into his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha! I was so scared!"  
  
He grabbed her face gently by both sides, bringing her gaze to meet his own. So used to being able to control his emotions, Inuyasha felt helpless as the tears began to build up in his eyes. "Kagome, you have to tell me. Did that man...did that bastard...did that bastard rape you?"  
  
Kagome's trembling grew visibly erratic at the notion, and she gasped for air in between her escalating sobs. She shook her head violently. "No...no, he didn't. But if you hadn't come...he...he would have..." She broke off, grasping him tightly to her, never wanting to let go.  
  
He sighed heavily, relieved, but still deeply angered and saddened. How could I have let this happen? If I hadn't been so self-involved, she wouldn't be here right now. This is all my fault. He returned her tight embrace, hiding his falling tears in her hair. It had once smelled of sweet spring flowers, but now only held the stench of him. He whispered into her ear softly, his voice cracking with emotion. "I'm so sorry, Kagome. It's all my fault. I should have been here to protect you. I swear no one will ever hurt you again. I swear it on my life." He pulled away from her to let her see the truth in his eyes. She could do nothing more than nod sadly in reply, and clutch closer to him as he set a quick pace back to the village...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Well, I personally found this chapter wicked hard to write. I don't know, I just felt horrible making him do all those nasty things to Kagome the entire time. Well, I hope I conveyed the terror of it all well enough...I don't know...so, please give me any comments you may have...I promise I'll write back.  
  
Oh yeah....before I get to my thank-yous, I just wanted to say that if you want an email each time I add a chapter join my Notify List...it's much nicer than getting the Media Miner email each time I revise one of my chapters (and I do that a lot)...oh, and if you just gave me your email address in your comment or in an email please join as well, because I can't edit my own list...here's the address:   
  
kagome 1021 ~ thank-you!!  
  
thalian ~ I'm so glad to be part of someone's inspiration, and I hope I can read your fanfic soon!!  
  
applejacks ~ lol!! Thanks so much!! I try really hard to convey their complex relationship in my writing; it's so deep, and fully exploring all the levels would be impossible...but I try!!! I'm glad you like it...  
  
lynnie ~ Perfect score???!!! Yipppeee!!! lol...if I had it all done, I would email it...but I don't...lol. I'll try my best to get it done soon!  
  
Chibi Mizu Tenshi ~ Oh don't even worry about it!! I understand completely how much school can distract you from the pleasurable things in life....lol, and I hope you had fun on spring break...I also love that longing emotion...actually, I think I use it a little too much...and I guess by now you've realized that the "blood" wasn't at all what you were at first assuming it to be!!! lol...thanks for the review!!  
  
Serena ~ LMAO, you say bitch like it's a bad thing!!! Well...I'm sure you and all my other readers will be soooooooo happy to know that it was this comment that made me delay putting the new chapter up...lol, I guess I got a little crazy with my power...oh well, not my fault...anyways, I just wanted you to know that I posted that chapter on the 20th late at night, and didn't get around changing my story description until the next day...that's why it said a new chapter was up that day...again, if you want to know when I post a new chapter, join my notify list!!!  
  
kangel ~ I'd just like to say that you're comments are always that best!!! lol, just joking with you!! Thanks for reviewing....  
  
DreamStar ~ I'm glad you like my story so much!!! And I promise the lemon will be in the next chapter...I don't want such a great fan like you dying waiting!!  
  
kagome 86 ~ Wooooooohhhoooooo!!! All 10s!!! Thank-you so much for the comments!! Being called a genius is so gratifying!!! Yeah...yeah...I know, I've had plenty of time to do this, but I'm the ultimate procrastinator...and I'm also obsessed with cliffhangers, so I'll never stop!!! Bwahahahaha!!!! lol....and don't worry, the queen is gracious to all her subjects, and will always thank them all for their comments....lmao, especially if they ask me so directly!!! 


End file.
